


Lick lick lick - Perospero x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Lick lick lick - Perospero x Reader

“Mmm yes, those sugar cuffs look good on you,” Perospero hummed, looking over your naked body, covered in whipped cream, various different candy drizzles and accented with soft chew candies. He licked his lips, his mouth watering, “you look absolutely delicious my dear, I just want to eat you up.” He had shackled your wrists and ankles to the bed, so all you could do was watch and squirm as he though about what he was going to do to you. He reached for a jawbreaker gag and placed it over your mouth before tying it around you with the fruit belt. “I want you to scream for me, beg for me,” he rumbled, reaching for a candy whip. He loomed over you and begun to whip your body violently, you cry out against the gag, triggering a laugh from him, his long, large tongue lolling out as he grew hungry watching you, “I can’t hear you! You’re going to have to eat through that jawbreaker to get what you want my dear!” His whips become more and more violent and in the midst, he grabs a string of candied beads and one by one slide them into your backside, not missing a beat. You decide to cheat and move the gag away from your mouth and bite the belt holding it to your mouth, “m-master Perospero! P-please!” You begged loudly, you had already started to cream. 

“Peroperopero, you little cheater, you deserve punishment,” he laughed, ceasing his whipping. He comes around the bed and rests his shaft over your face, “this will be the only way you’ll be receiving my royal cock. Now suck.” You open your mouth obediently and take him in, he slid easily down your throat and begun to thrust harshly. “Do you like my punishments bad girl?” He chuckles thrusting slow and harsh. You respond with a hum, your eyes meeting his, he never seemed to last very long, that’s why he was pacing himself. He reached forward to your backside and pulled a bead out, forcing a moan out of you, “oooh, I like that noise. Are you going to be a good girl from now on?” He asks playfully, teasingly tugging on the string as he thrusts. You hum a yes and suck him hard, “ngh! I’ll take that as a yes.” His tongue flopped and slapped against your moist lips as he pulled out each bead one by one with his thrusts, “you taste especially creamy tonight.” He would do this for a few more moments before harshly pulling out the rest of it out, forcing you to squirt out your juices on his tongue as he released in your throat. “D-damn, came early again,” he grunts, pulling out of your mouth and straightening, “I can’t seem to keep my composure with you.” You swallowed his juices and smile up at him, he leaned down and pecked your lips, “that’s why I married you,” he hummed admiring you, tucking a lock behind your ear.


End file.
